Zodia: Beasts of Legend
This is probably my first or second plot that is based on the Chinese Zodiac. It came about from doodles in a college history class, namely the very first drawing of Ra-Ra the tiger...in chibi form. Its development has been influenced by such shows and Digimon and Dinosaur King. Quick Facts *Title: Zodia: Beasts of Legend *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure *Major Characters: Zodians, Antiochans *Places: Zodia, Earth Plot The spirits of the western zodiac and chinese zodiac have been battling in the heavens for as long as the zodiacs have existed. Except, they go by different names...they are the Zodians and the Antiochans. While the Zodians are content to live in peace, the Antiochans crave power and conquest. Wishing to take over the Earth, the creatures of Antioch each possess a human to further their goals and travel to Earth. The current generation of Zodian teams travels to Earth, but instead of possessing humans they pair up with four young humans(12-17). Why young humans? The younger the human, the more willing they are to believe in such things. Settings Earth needs no explaination. :) Zodia A place of light and beauty, it's not quite certain whether it is located in the heavens of Earth or on another plane of existence. Antioch Antioch on the other hand is located on the dark side of Earth's moon Zodians Teams The twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac are divided into four teams of three, which means each of four children will have three possible partners. Team 1 Team one consists of the Pig, Rat, and Ox. They are known as the Water Trine. *Paku-Paku: The pig of the zodiac, Paku has an enormous appetite and specializes in mud-based attacks. *Nezumi: The rat of the zodiac, Chu-chi is agile and intelligent. She specializes in ice-based attacks. *Mesu: As the ox of the zodiac, Mesu is incredible strong but can also be quite stubborn. Water-based attacks are a specialty. Team 2 Team two consists of the Tiger, Rabbit, and Dragon. They are known as the Wood Trine. *Ra-Ra: The courageous tiger of the zodiac, Ra-ra is rarely on time for anything. Her claws are as tough as diamonds. Her roars cause the very ground to shake and she can open chasms beneath her opponents. *Uagi: The young rabbit of the zodiac, Usagi is the quickest runner of them all. She has mastery over plants and a knowledge of healing and poisons. *Ryo: The stoic dragon, Ryo takes everything pretty serious and its rare to get him to laugh. With his power he can lift boulders, tossing them at his opponents. Team 3 Team three consists of the Snake, Horse, and Sheep. They are known as the Fire Trine. *Hebu: The snake and slippery individual. He can turn invisible and set his venom on fire. *Ma-Ma: The horse and quick-witted individual. She is pyrotechnic expert. *Ji-Ji: The sheep and a rather serene character. She can put her enemies to sleep or fan flames into whirling fire storms. Team 4 Team four consists of the Monkey, Rooster, and Dog. They are known as the Metal Trine. *Ki-Ki: The monkey is an expert with a metal bo staff. She can channel electricity through it at will. *Dori: The rooster is a capable flier. He's turn any sharp metal object into a projectile weapon. *Inu: The loyal dog of the zodiac, Inu is a creature of few words because words have power. He can bring metal statues to life to fight for him, or create concussive sound waves. Forms Chibi Form Chibi form is the form that they are in when not fighting. In this form they are often mistaken by adults to be just a child's plush toy. Beast Form When battle alongside their human partner, each of the Zodians can assume the form they'd have if they were real animals. Naturally Ryo is the largest in this form and Chu-chi is the smallest. Warrior Form An incredibly rare form in which a Zodian can combine with their human partner for become an armored, human-like creatures with the features of their animal form (i.e. rabbit ears for Usagi) Because each team has one human partner, only one member of the team can use the form at one time. Antiochans *Aries *Tauros *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces Forms The Antiochans normally appear in human form, but in battle their Zodiac characteristics show. For example Aires' horns show and Aquarius acquires a large container of water.